The Halloween Party
by The Create Card
Summary: Halloween has come and there's a costume party at Tai and Kari's house. Davis thinks he knows what Kari's dressing up as, so he's ready to try and impress. But does everything go his way?


Author's Note: With Halloween here, I figure it would be a perfect time to upload this little gem. I hope you all like it.

  


Summary: There's costume party at Tai's and Davis thinks it's the perfect opportunity to make his move on Kari. But does everything go the way he hopes? (Keep in mind, this is DAVIS we're talking about)

  


**The Halloween Party**

  


Today was October 31st and it was the night twelve-year-old Davis Motomiya was waiting for. He had been invited to Tai Kamiya's Halloween costume party along with the rest of the Digidestined. And Davis knew what a huge opportunity this presented him. He knew this would be a great chance to pick up on Kari Kamiya, the girl Davis has had a crush on for over a year. But before he could make his plans, Davis waited for a friend to show up to the new coffee house.

Then the coffee house's door flew open and there he was. It was sixteen-year-old Matt Ishida, Davis' number one trump card for this night. Davis casually walked over to him and grinned.

"So…go ahead and tell me."

Matt sighed. "Remind me again why I'm telling you this?"

"Because I know someone who will fix your guitar for free," Davis answered cheerfully. "But you know what I want in exchange."

Matt sighed. "Ok, fine. I heard it from TK. Kari's supposed to come to the party dressed in an Agumon costume."

"Why would she wear an Agumon costume?" Davis asked curiously.

"For Tai, of course," Matt replied. "Sora made it herself, so you should know it when you see it."

"Sora SEWS?" Davis asked in disbelief.

Matt sweatdropped. "I couldn't believe it, either, but…it's true. Anyway, that's all you get out of me, so now it's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain, Mini-Me."

"STOP calling me that!" Davis whined. The old Digidestined had a tendency to call Davis 'Mini-Me'.

But it didn't matter what Matt or any of the other Digidestined called him. Davis had the information he wanted. And tonight he would find the one in the Agumon costume…and make his move.

* * *

Night had fallen and the Halloween party was just getting started. But down the street, metal could be heard clanging on the sidewalk. Davis, dressed in a knight's suit of armor with goggles on the helmet, was running down the street in a hurry. He knew he was late.

"Davis! Wait up!" a voice behind him called out.

Davis stopped and panted. "Ok…I'll wait for you."

Davis waited for his companion, Veemon, who was visiting from the Digital World. The little blue Digimon was also dressed in a suit of armor just like his human friend.

"So you're sure that's what she's wearing?" Veemon asked.

"Of course," Davis answered. "So make sure to look for the one in the Agumon suit."

"You got it!" Veemon said cheerfully.

Davis and Veemon finally arrived at Tai and Kari's house and knocked on the door. The door was answered by a Dracula…with very big hair.

"Hey, Tai! Sorry I'm late."

"No problem, Davis. Come on in!"

Davis walked into the house, which was blaring the sounds of dance music. He looked around for the one in the Agumon costume. But suddenly, he noticed he was by himself.

"Veemon?" Davis called out. He looked towards the other side of the room to see that Veemon was abandoning him. "Where are YOU going?"

"To find Gatomon," Veemon said casually. "Good luck, Davis."

Davis slapped his forehead. "Fine! I don't need your help anyway! I'll find Kari myself!"

With his Digimon companion leaving him behind, Davis walked towards one of his friends. He saw little ten-year-old Cody Hida, who was dressed in a Hunchback costume. On him, it worked very well.

Davis went over to greet his friend. "My man, Cody! Great costume!"

"You look great, too, Davis," Cody replied. "How'd you come up with that?"

"Oh, this?" Davis asked rhetorically, referring to his suit of armor. "Well…I'm Kari's knight in shining armor."

Cody sweatdropped. "I should have known."

"By the way, I'm looking for someone," Davis continued. "Have you seen anyone in an Agumon costume?"

Cody pointed towards the punch. "Over there."

Davis looked towards the punch bowl and saw someone in an Agumon costume getting a drink. It HAD to be Kari.

"Looks so real," Cody said in amazement. "Who made it?"

"I heard Sora sewed it herself," Davis answered.

"Sora SEWS?" Cody asked wide-eyed.

"I guess we don't know her as well as we think we do. Thanks, Cody."

Davis coolly made his way towards the punch bowl. He grabbed himself a glass of punch and looked lovingly at the one in the Agumon suit. But he didn't want to let Kari know he was on to her. Maybe he could score some points with her.

"That's a great costume!" Davis grinned. "Did you make it yourself?"

The one in the suit shook her head, but said nothing.

Davis slapped his forehead. "I'm sorry. What was I thinking. I heard something about Sora sewing an Agumon costume herself. Can you believe she sews?"

The one in the suit shook her head again. Then she pointed behind Davis. The goggled knight turned around to find…Sora Takenouchi, who was dressed in a witch's costume.

"What's so unbelievable about me sewing, Davis?" Sora demanded.

Davis hung his head down. "Um…did I say that out loud?"

Sora took her broomstick and banged it on the back of Davis' metal helmet, making a huge clanging sound.

"OW!" Davis whined. "I'm DEAF!"

Sora sighed. "You're dumb, but you're not deaf. I'll see you later, Mini-Me."

Sora walked away as Davis tried to regain his hearing (even though he was just being melodramatic). But Davis turned coolly towards the one in the Agumon costume.

"Oh yeah…good friends," Davis said cheerfully. "So are you having fun?"

The one in the Agumon costume nodded. It was at this moment that another dance song began playing. That's when Davis began acting impulsively again.

"Would you like to dance?" Davis asked.

The one in the Agumon costume shook her head and took a few steps back. Davis suddenly remembered that he was supposed to act like he DIDN'T know who it was.

"Well, that's ok," Davis said. "I was hoping to save a dance for Kari anyway. She's such a great girl. If only she knew how much I liked her. And if only she knew how great it'd be to be with such a cool guy like me."

The one in the Agumon costume shook her head.

"No?" Davis asked in disbelief. "Then let me show you how great she'd have it."

Once more music began playing, Davis made his way to an open part of the living room. There was just enough space for Davis to begin…break dancing. He did six-steps, hand glides, flares, and even pulled out…a HEADSPIN. Davis got up and saw the person in the Agumon suit…was APPLAUDING. Then again, Davis was also seeing double.

"Just a second," Davis said groggily. "I think I made myself dizzy. Hey…I didn't know there were two of you."

The person in the Agumon costume held Davis still, giving him a chance to regain his senses. But he couldn't help but feel his ego was beginning to swell up. It looked like Kari was impressed by Davis and she had NO IDEA he was on to her.

"So you liked that, huh?" Davis grinned. "I wish Kari could see that. It's just ONE of the things that makes me so cool! She'd be so lucky to have a cool guy like me."

The person in the Agumon costume tilted her head. Davis figured now would be the best time to let her know he was in on the secret.

"I think I know who you are under that head," Davis smiled. "And I think I know what you want."

The person in the Agumon suit suddenly shook her head. Davis was getting confused. This person was sending mixed signals, but Davis decided to act on his emotions again. He leaned over and tried to remove the head and puckered up for a kiss. Then the person pointed behind Davis again.

"Hi Davis!"

Davis suddenly got a sinking feeling. The voice that came from behind him…was a VERY familiar one. He turned around to see…

…Kari. She wasn't in the Agumon costume. Rather, she was dressed in a Gatomon costume and she was holding the head in her hand.

"Y-Y-You're wearing a Gatomon costume," Davis stammered.

Kari giggled. "Yeah, Sora made it for me at the last minute. Can you believe she can sew?"

"Wait a minute!" Davis exclaimed. "If you're there…then who was I about to…?!"

The person in the Agumon costume suddenly removed her head. It definitely wasn't Kari. It wasn't even a girl. It was someone Davis didn't expect.

Davis' jaw dropped. "TK?!"

TK Takaishi, dressed in the Agumon costume, chuckled. "Wow! You finally got my name right!"

Davis stuttered like a moron. "B-B-But Matt told me Kari would be in the Agumon costume!"

"Yeah, I knew Matt would open his big mouth," TK admitted. "That's why I suggested for Kari to give ME her Agumon costume."

"I was originally going to wear something else, but I heard Sora was sewing me a Gatomon suit," Kari continued. "And I just knew you'd try to impress the person in the Agumon suit, so we decided to trick you by giving the Agumon suit to TK. You are SO pathetic, Davis."

"So…you didn't see my cool moves just now?" Davis asked.

Kari blinked. "TK, was he break dancing again?"

TK stifled a chuckle. "Yeah, he was. But he's gotten so much better, Kari."

"So I just impressed TH?" Davis whined. "I didn't impress you?"

TK sighed and muttered under his breath, "He had it for a little while."

Kari walked up to Davis and smiled. "Davis, you're a good dancer. But if you think that's going to get you a kiss, you're living in a dream world."

Davis got a gleam of hope in his eye. "So…what WOULD it take to get a kiss from you?"

Kari smirked. "More than what you have. I'll see you later."

Much to Davis' chagrin, Kari walked away. TK stuck around for a few more seconds.

"We'll be over there if you need us," TK grinned.

Davis couldn't believe this. He came within inches of kissing…TK. He thought this would be perfect, but once again his plans had blown up in his face. Then again…the night wasn't over.

* * *

The end of the party was here and just about everyone was leaving. Davis, along with Veemon, walked out onto Tai and Kari's porch. He was hoping to say good night to Kari and sure enough, there she was…with TK. So Davis decided to make his presence felt by approaching them.

Davis looked at Kari amorously. "So…you like my costume, Kari? I'm your knight in shining armor."

Kari sweatdropped. "It's…nice, Davis."

Davis scratched the back of his…helmet. "I guess I'd better be going home. Can I have a kiss good night?"

Kari thought about it. "I guess you never DID get that kiss. It's only fair you get it."

So of course, TK reached over and kissed Davis on the cheek. Both Davis and TK retched.

"Ew, that didn't look pretty," Veemon muttered.

"That's NOT what I meant!" Davis shouted.

"Ugh…it's not like I enjoyed it, either," TK shot back. "But you asked for it."

"I meant a kiss from Kari!" Davis clarified.

Kari giggled. "Ok, Davis. Close your eyes and pucker up."

Gullible Davis closed his eyes and puckered his lips. So of course Kari pushed him…

…into her rosebush.

But this time, there was no painful yelling. Davis' backside was protected by his suit of armor. Davis sat up and grinned.

"Hey, it didn't hurt this time!" Davis said happily. He quickly pulled out a rose. "A rose for you, Kari."

Kari was overtaken by that. "Davis…that's so sweet of you."

Veemon congratulated his companion. "Smooth move, Davis! I've got to remember that one!"

Davis actually scored a point, so of course the next thing he did was screw it up. "So…can I have a kiss?"

Kari sweatdropped. "We can talk about it while we walk you home."

"We?" both Davis and TK asked.

Kari helped Davis out of the rosebush and took his hand. She took TK's hand with her other hand. Hand-in-hand and with Veemon beside them, the three friends went to walk Davis home. While this wasn't exactly what Davis had in mind, he had to admit it was kinda nice…and was more than he got before.

"Thanks, Kari. Oh, and TD?"

"Yes, Davis?"

"DON'T EVER KISS ME AGAIN!!"

TK sweatdropped and Kari giggled. Davis wanted only ONE person to kiss him, and while she wouldn't kiss him that day…

…he vowed that one day she would.

  


**THE END**

  


Any comments? How'd you like it? Tell me what you thought by mailing me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


End file.
